


drabble challenge set

by wflhsd



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 400 to 500 words each, M/M, Will add tags as I go, a bunch of different aus, scifi dystopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wflhsd/pseuds/wflhsd
Summary: 2park 400-500 word writing challenge drabbles with various aus!basically a challenge for myself to Tighten That Prose (TM) and also practice editing by condensing  stories into 400-500 words each yeet





	drabble challenge set

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop requests or messages at my twt @trknlten  
> or just come to yell at me abt 2park that is also very appreciated  
> or also my cc but i donut use it as often https://curiouscat.me/trknlten

**1\. breaking point**

497 words, scifi dystopia au, action(?), angst(??), implied character death but plot twist it's NOT jihoon

 

 

 

“What’d you get?”

Woojin holds up the white slip of paper, wide grin on his face.

“I’m a de-engineer!”

Jihoon emits a squawk and tackles Woojin to the ground. “You lucky _idiot_ -“ he presses his face too close to Woojin’s before pushing him away, waving up his own paper with the words ‘de-architect’ on it. “Guess we’ll end up working together a lot, huh?”

Woojin hugs him tightly. “Imagine all we’ll end up doing,” he breathes.

 

 

 

 

 

Being a de-engineer isn’t what Woojin thought it would be.

Forcing people to forget is hard. And though they always say they’ll forget everything, they relapse. Oldworlders are stubborn. And then Woojin gets reprimanded. And he has to silence them. And do paperwork.

Woojin doesn’t like the way some Oldworlders cry and plead when he does, even though it’s better for them this way. Their souls will be sent back to the base and they’ll be born as a Newworlder. Don’t they want that? Isn’t that better than suffering as an Old?

Still, he can’t shake the pressure on his throat.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s job goes smoother. He’s won three awards for productivity in the past three assignment cycles.

“It’s deleting data,” Jihoon licks whipped cream off the top of the hot chocolate Woojin hands him. “It’s not that hard.”

“Didn’t know they give away awards for easy things.”

“ _I_ think it’s easy.” Jihoon shrugs and takes another sip.

“Don’t they get upset when you erase their houses?” Woojin asks.

“I don’t work with Olds directly,” Jihoon says, “they’re usually already gone by the time I get there.”

“They don’t come back from the base?”

“What? You don’t actually believe that shit, do you?” Jihoon knocks into the corner of the table and spills hot liquid on his leg. “Crap. Help me clean this up? I’ll throw these pants in the wash.”

“Oh. I-” Woojin stares at the spill on the linoleum floor. “Okay.” He repeats. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the third week of Woojin’s eighth assignment cycle, he deliberately misses his target. He lies on the report.

They catch his mark three days later.

He’s there to watch as his boss puts his name down on the list for reassignment.

 

 

 

 

 

“Daehwi told me you got promoted.” Woojin loads a serving of hot chocolate into the machine. He glances at the city skylights through Jihoon’s window.

“I-“ Jihoon flinches. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I’m in charge of the east wing now. It’s been-”

“Congratulations.” Woojin grins, ignoring the way Jihoon purses his lips. “Guess you get to watch over my house now?”

Jihoon looks at him hesitantly. “You won’t need _that_.” 

Jihoon doesn’t know. So Woojin keeps his mouth shut and continues to make Jihoon hot chocolate in the mornings. And when Jihoon finally leaves for work, he goes home and waits for a knock.

It hasn’t come yet. Woojin wonders when it will. The heat is cranked to the maximum and he’s under a blanket and he wonders why he keeps shivering.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based on this askreddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/4u2smc/what_job_would_be_most_destructive_to_society_if/d5mhvih/


End file.
